The Funny Bunch
by Violet1Rose
Summary: Alrighty so um, these are just a few small ideas and stories that were in my head, idk what will be in the future, but... Yeah. Anyway enjoy these small stories and pls leave suggestions for more new chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Luna has definitely had it this time, this moment right now was the breaking point, she just st wanted to punch someone!

Luna: dangit! Can't you guys ever shut up!? I just want some peace and quiet! For once!

Jay: Look Luna if your gonna wine that go ahead and do that! I need some business to take care of with my buddy Cole here!

Cole: Yeah me to! I just can't rest til I give my buddy Jay a beat down!

Luna: oh gosh can't you guys find a way to settle this down WITHOUT violence!? I mean c'mon!

Jay: sorry Luna but this is going down whether you like it or not!

Luna: *walks away and locks the door behind her leaving the two guys in there trapped* exactly Jay, whether you like it or not!

 **1 hour later**

Jay: *pant* well that was a fair fight but your **really** gonna get it next time!

Cole: *pant* yeah same here!

Jay: *starts walking towards the door and pulls the doorknob but it won't turn* wait!? What!? Lunaaaaaaa

Luna: *is leaning on a wall next to the room Cole and Jay are in* welp, my work here is done!

 **Conclusion: make sure to watch what you say in front of Luna or else you'll regret it**

 **I know this was so short but it's literally just small stories that I have in my head….. I am so dry in my brain that it's ridiculous!**


	2. Moody Monday with Jay

Tough Love

Nya: *is in a room arguing with Jay* You shouldn't treat Luna so badly!

Jay: It's called sibling rivalry Nya! I bet you've heard of it!

Nya: yes, but trapping Luna under a mountain of scrap is not sibling rivalry!

Jay: ugh whatever! At least in some cases it's funny!

Nya: *walks out of the room angrily and slams the door* we'll see who has the last laugh!

2 hours later

Jay: *is walking to his room* *thinking* I hope Nya doesn't think I'm a huge jerk! *opens the door and is splashed with a bucket filled with cold water* AHHHHHHH! Luuuunnnnaaaa!

Luna: *peaks around the corner* what?!

Jay: DID YOU DO THIS?!

Luna: pffffft no but I wish it did!

Jay: then who wo- AAAAHHHHH! NYA!

Lloyd: *comes in* What's going on!?

 **That's why Jay never argued or yelled at Nya ever again! Quick authors note: Ok so on the next chapter of "A Night To Remember" won't come out until in like a few hours so stay tuned for that! BYE!**


	3. Moana musical Part 1

**Know who you are (Luna and Nya**

Luna: I have crossed the horizon to find you…

Nya: I know your name..

Luna: they have stolen the heart deep inside you!

Nya: but this does not define you!

Luna: this is not who you are!

Luna and Nya: You know who you are!

 **I am Moana (ninjago ver.)**

Lloyd: I know a girl from a kingdom, she stands apart from the crowd! She loves the stars and her people, she makes her whole family proud! Sometimes the world seems against you, the journey may leave a scar, but scars can heal and reveal you, who you are. The people you love will change you, the things you have learned will guide you! And nothing on Earth can silence, that quiet voice still inside you! And when that voice starts to whisper, Luna you've come so far! Luna listen! Do you know who you are?

Luna: Who am I? I am a girl who loves my kingdom I am a girl who loves the stars, it calls me…. I am the daughter of the kingdoms king, we are descended from warriors, who found their way across the world, and they call me! I've delivered us to where we are! I've journeyed farther! I am everything I learned and more! So it calls me! And their call isn't out there at all it's inside me! It's like the stars falling and rising! I will carry you here in my heart, you'll remind me! So come what may! I know the way!

 **Yes I know that i missed a part at the end of this song, but i didn't like it so i left it out!**

 **Do note that in the next story Kai will sing "your welcome" Bye!**


	4. earth day

**Happy** **earth** **day!**

 **Hey everyone! Happy earth day! I hope you are taking care of our earth! If you are than you'll be able to read this small earth day treat! Enjoy!**

 **Luna: i love earth day so so so so much!**

 **Lloyd: Hey! You never say that to me!**

 **Luna: *giggle* stop your whining!**

 **Jay: awwwww the two love birds are getting along!**

 **Lloyd: we could always say the same to you and Nya!**

 **Luna: exactly!**

 **Jay: me and Nya are not a thing, we're just really good friends!  
**

 **Luna: riiight really good friends!**

 **Lloyd: how about we check on Cole? I hear he's really excited for today..**

 **Luna: yeah, let's go! You coming Jay!?**

 **Jay: i'll stay here...**

 **Luna: alright….**

 **Lloyd: *grabs Luna's hand and they start walking to Cole's room***

 **Luna: dang, i haven't noticed how big this place is! It's ginormous!**

 **Lloyd: hey, Luna..**

 **Luna: yes?**

 **Lloyd: do you think Nya is friendzoning Jay!?**

 **Luna: um to be honest, yeah i think she is….**

 **Lloyd: poor Jay….**

 **Luna: exactly! *knocks on Cole's bedroom door***

 **Cole: who is it!?  
**

 **Luna: it's me…**

 **Cole:** _ **sigh**_ **come in…**

 **Luna: *opens the door* hey we ju- what in the world!?**

 **Lloyd: umm, care to explain?**

 **Cole: gladly.. You see I keep, potted plants in here, so when earth day comes i can plant them outside…**

 **Luna:** _ **squeels**_ **can we help!?**

 **Cole: sure..**

 **The end, i hope you enjoy! Another part of "ninjago's criminal's" is coming out later today, so keep in touch! I will also be on private message, so the first few that message me will get a hint of the next chapters! bye!**


	5. moana musical part2

**Your welcome (sung by Kai)**

 **Kai (to Luna): Ok, ok I see what's happening here, your face-to-face with greatness and It's strange, you don't even know how you feel, it's adorable!**

 **Luna and Zane: well it's nice to see that you guys never change!**

 **Jay: open your eyes let's begin! Yes it's really me, it's Jay breathe it in!**

 **Kai: I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!**

 **Luna: oh gosh…**

 **Kai: what can I say except you're welcome!? For the fun the songs the fire!?**

 **Jay: hey it's ok, ok your welcome! He's just an ordinary charming guy!**

 **Cole: hey!**

 **Kai: what has two thumbs to pull out a sword, when you were all tied up? This guy!**

 **Jay: when the night's got cold who gave you fire from down below!? Your looking at him yo!**

 **Cole: OH!**

 **Kai: also i almost died! To save your life and bring you fun!**

 **Jay: also he harnes-**

 _ **Bang!**_

 **Luna: what was that!? *runs out***

 **Kai: don't you wanna listen to the song!?**

 **Luna: nope!**

 **Zane: I think we're good!**

 **THE END**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this small song! If you want more than please follow me or the story! goodbye!**


	6. im sick

**Alrighty so I know what your thinking! The reason why I chose to do this now is just because I'm sick! And I have headaches all the time, which sucks cause I can't look at my phone screen without making it worse! So I'm so so so so so so sorry I'll update later this week promise! Love you all! Bye!**

 ***cough* *cough* (that is what I sound like irl)**


	7. Kill meh now

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while but this week is the last week of school for me and I'm kinda busy helping with stuff with my family! Anyways new chapter perhaps today or tomorrow**


	8. I'm alive?

**Luna: ey jay!**

 **Jay: what!?**

 **Luna: why is Violet ignoring us!?**

 **Jay: idk…**

 **Luna: should we update ourselves!?**

 **Jay: we're fictional characters!**

 **Luna: so what**

 **Jay: just give her some time.. Heard she's making a surprise…**

 **Luna: WHAT!?**

 **Violet: *appears out of nowhere* yup it's true!**

 **Luna: THE FRIGG!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

 **Violet: the back of your head…. But yes I am making a surprise and there will be more info tomorrow! bye!**


	9. SURPRISE!

**On the afternoon of a hot summer day Violet sat quietly at her desk sleeping, while not even bothering to wake up and take out the earbuds in her ear playing her favorite music.**

 **Kai: *walking down the hall to Violet's bedroom* huh? Thats weird! Violet never has her door open! *walks quietly into the room, then looks at Violet* wow, she's really out cold! *grabs a blanket and puts it over her shoulders* Don't want you to catch a cold do we? Huh, never knew my best friend could look so cute while she sleeps!**

 **After noticing what he just said Kai suddenly blushed and gently kissed Violet on the cheek before walking out.**

 **Kai: I'm so lucky to be her best friend.. I just wish i was more though….**

 **-1 hour later-**

 **Violet: hm? Ah what time is it? *looks at the clock* 1 am?! *stomach growls* I'm so hungry! Should i get up and get something to eat!? I think i should, besides I need to work on my gift for Lloyds birthday!**

 **While walking towards the kitchen Violet suddenly hears noises coming from Kai's room.**

 **Violet: whats he doing? *knocks on kai's door* hey! You ok in there!?**

 **Kai: *from behind door* yeah I'm fine! *opens door* um, whats up?**

 **Violet: well, I was hearing weird noises coming from your room and I wanted to check up on you!**

 **Kai: oh! Um those noises!? They were from something I was working on for a girl I like!**

 **Violet: oh? Who is it!?**

 **Kai: ah! Um, you probably don't know her! So it's just a waste of time y'know?**

 **Violet: c'mon! Promise I won't tell!**

 **Kai: Well y'know your gonna see her tomorrow!**

 **Violet: oh? Where?**

 **Kai: um, at the cafe! Remember?**

 **Violet: oh yeah forgot.. Well I can't wait to meet her….**

 **Kai: yeah you'll love her!**

 **Violet: well.. Would you like to take a break and get some fresh air outside?**

 **Kai: huh? Oh! Sure why not?**

 **Violet: let's go!**

 **As they both walked outside of their hotel, they both felt relieved of the cloudless dark skies above the city, it felt so refreshing out and it had a good feeling for some weird clueless reason…**

 **Violet: *sigh* that feels so good! Doesn't it?**

 **Kai: yeah… we should do this more often!**

 **Violet: hm.. Yeah….**

 **Silence fell between them as a feeling of awkwardness came both feeling clueless on what to say, when suddenly Violet spoke up.**

 **Violet: hey..**

 **Kai: yeah?**

 **Violet: Jay told me something the other day that you told him about me..**

 **Kai: and what was that?**

 **Violet: he said tha-**

 **Random girl walking by: OMG! You two look so cute together! Are you dating?**

 **Violet: uhhhh**

 **Kai: um, yes we're dating! How could you tell?**

 **Violet: *thinking* what!?**

SURPRISE! This chapter took me forever to do cause of my dang schedule! But enjoy the waiting of part 2!


	10. Tangled 4th of July!

Ok so I know this has nothing to do with um my other stories but since I'm interested I'm gonna do tangled the series…. -_-

 **It was quite the normal day in Corona and everyone except… Cassandra….. Why you may ask? Well isn't obvious!? It-**

 **Luna: Valentines DAY!**

 **Uh no sorry.. It's actuall-**

 **Luna: christmas?**

 **No…. 4th of July…. -_-**

 **Luna: oooooh ok! Continue!**

 ***sigh* what am i gonna do with you!? *ahem** * **anyways you might be wondering why she's not into 4th of July.. and here's the story why!**

 **Cassandra: why has everyone wrapped their heads around this dumb holiday!?**

 **Rapunzel: well… it's tradition!**

 **Cassandra: how did this even start!?**

 **Rapunzel: I actually don't know… should we go ask my dad!?**

 **Cassandra: if you want -_-**

 **Rapunzel: well then! Come on let's go!**

 **Cassandra: I said if YOU want! Not me!**

 **Rapunzel: well let's go anyways!**

 **Cassandra: *sigh* fine…**

 **_ Cassandra and Rapunzel walked down to the throne room where Rapunzel's parents were…. Well where they were supposed to be… but lucky for them her parents were there but they were talking to someone…. Someone that they recognized instantly!... Varian…**

 **Rapunzel: Varian!?**

 **Varian: huh? Oh! Hey Rapunzel!**

 **King: oh! Hello Rapunzel thought you were tending to the festivals!**

 **Rapunzel: I was but me and Cassandra were wondering how the holiday started…**

 **King: hmmmm… I think there's a book in the library about it! Why not go check it out!?... And why not bring Varian to? Why, we just finished our conversation!**

 **Rapunzel: oh! Ok! C'mon guys lets go!**

 **Cassandra: great…..**

 **Varian: wait… where's Eugene!?**

 **Rapunzel: huh….. I don't know.. Maybe we'll run into him on the way there?**

 **Varian: oh. Ok!**

 **Cassandra: please let him be in a pit of poisonous snakes instead!**

 **Varian and Rapunzel: you wish!**

 ***The End* an: well that was fun to type! I hope you enjoy! Maybe I'll make another one if you guys are interested! *btw i actually have another story I'm gonna post on 4th of july that actually involves Ninjago!* okie bai!**

 **~ violet1rose o_o**

 **(btw sorry so short) TwT**


End file.
